Weird Pokemon sexventures
by king.julliean79
Summary: Pikachu and a bunch of other Pokemons are out on a field trip and they want someone to bang, and by someone, they want someone famous. Join them on their werid fucking trips which encompasses various time periods and even alternate dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

Hitler slowly and calmy inserted his penis inside Pikachu. Pikachu moaned softly. He'd never been treated like that. Hitler made Pikachu feel special. Ash had never bothered to do anything like that for him. Hitler, on the other hand was ready to do anything for Pikachu. He even made Pikachu's dream come true, which was to kill all the Jews.

As Hitler slid his dick inside Pikachu, he could feel his love juices flowing out of him.

"Pika pika", moaned Pikachu

" Worry not is my Pikachu", consoled Hitler. "I will fuck you so hard that my semen will eradicate the Jews from this planet"

Pikachu smiled. This is all he could have ever hoped for. Hitler was giving Pikachu everything he'd ever wanted. Pikachu didn't know what this new feeling was. Maybe it is love, he thought. Or maybe it's the Jews, he reconsidered.

Hitler shoved his penis deeper inside Pikachu. Pikachu could feel his penis moving inside his intestine.

"MAKE GERMANY GREAT AGAIN", Hitler said while he moaned.

As he continued to fuck Pikachu, he could feel the pressure building up. He was about to cum inside Pikachu's large intestines.

" ARGGHHH I'm going to cum Herr Pikachu" , Hitler said.

Pikachu moved his tiny little hands over Hitler's soft cheeks and held them with love. He whispered in Hitler's ears, "Don't hold back Furher."

And with that, Hitler ejaculated inside Pikachu's large intestines. He kept Cumming till Pikachu's alimentary canal was filled with his cum and till it dripped out of Pikachu's pussy.

"Ahhh I'm going to cum", Pikachu let out in a moan.

And with, that. Pikachu came on Hitler's huge 9 inch cock.

Pikachu moved his hands once again over Hitler's soft cheeks and then whispered in his ear, " I'm going to die Furher. My body cannot handle itself because it is too aroused. But don't stop. If I'm going to die, I want you to fuck me to my grave"

Tears dripped down Hitler's face as Pikachu told him that. Or at least he thought it was his tears, it could have easily been Pikachu's cum that was flowing down his face.

Hitler couldn't get himself to stop since he loved Pikachu so much that he was willing to do anything for him, even fuck him to death. And so he did.

As Hitler was about to cum again, he started mumbling. Then he told Pikachu, "Do you what they used to call me on the streets? They called me weebo. They bullied me because of the love I have for you. But they do not undersatnd us. They're just jealous of us. Don't worry Pikachu. I will kill all of the Jews for you"

Pikachu smiled as Hitler said those last words. And then they both came. Pikachu's body couldn't handle this arousal and it collapsed. Hitler had fucked Pikachu to his death.

He was crying. He bent on his knees and kissed Pikachu one last time and whispered in his ears, "Weebos are the master race. I will kill all of the Jews for you, my love"


	2. Chapter 2

The sorting hat had never tried this before. As he inserted his tip inside himself, He felt awkward at first. I mean, he'd only masturbated before. He had no idea about what he was about to do untill yesterday when he saw Dobby the elf do the same with Hermoine. He was walking past the dining hall when he saw Dobby inserting his elf penis inside Hermoine's muggle pussy. Dobby's penis was a lot like Sorting hat's tip. And that's when everything became clear to him. He finally knew what the hole inside him was and now he knew how to fill it. As Dobby moved up and down and moved his hard penis inside Hermoine's soft and pink pussy, he saw Hermoine's ecstatic face. She was moaning with joy and seemed to really enjoy the pounding she was getting. This was also the first time the hat had seen Hermoine not talking about school stuff and not lecturing Ron about some kind of Moral responsibilities. Hermoine finally shut the fuck up and she seemed to be enjoying it. Looking at her and Dobby, he knew what he had to do.

The next day, the hat went to the defense against dark arts training area when no one was there. At first, he was really nervous. But, when he remembered the look on Hermoine's face as she was being plowed, his resolve strengthened. He took his tip and bent it down so that it reached his opening. He then slowly inserted the tip inside the opening. At first it hurt. But as he went deeper and deeper, it became more fun. The pain was no longer just pain, it was captivating pain. It evolved into being fun.

As he put his tip deeper inside and started moving it faster and faster, he could feel the pressure building up in his tip. He knew what this feeling was. He was about to cum inside himself. So he started moving faster and faster and deeper and deeper. And then his tip ejaculated whiite cum inside him. The cum was hot and sticky. He came for 10 minutes straight. He came so much that he thought his body was going to be filled with it and that it would start ripping him apart from the inside. This was even more fun than masturbating along. He could now fuck himself anytime he wanted.

When he was done cumming, he heard a noise from the side. It was Dobby. Dobby laughed and grinned. The hat could see that Dobby was rock hard at that time. He realized that Dobby had seen the entire thing and he found to be arousing.

"You know, traps had always been Dobby's aphrodisiac. Dobby never got to use one though. Dobby had only seen videos on . But now, Master was going to let Dobby try one. Otherwise Dobby will tell Master's secret to everyone at Hogwarts until Master became the cum dumpster of the whole school.", said Dobby.

The hat understood what the wretched elf wanted. He was reluctant about doing it though. After all, he valued his chasity. But, he was not sure what he did counted as loosing it so he made up his mind and decided to give Dobby what he wanted. And what Dobby wanted was some pussy to fuck the shit out of and some dick to suck. And, the sorting hat had both.

Dobby moved towards him and removed his toga and became bare naked. His nipples were like pine cones but the hat found it to be somewhat arousing. The hat kept learning more and more about his sexual fetishes that day. Dobby moved forward and shoved his penis inside the hat's mouth. The hat started sucking it. It did it slowly at the start, but later, he got used to the taste of the elf's penis (which tasted like rotten eggs) but the hat found this to be arousing too. He started deep throating it and gagging on it.

The hat could feel the pressure building up inside's Dobby's cock. He started moving faster and swallowing it deeper and deeper till he could feel his cock moving inside his oesophagus. And then dobby came. His cum was green and tasted like decomposed worm food. But the hat loved the taste.

Suddenly, they were disturbed by a weird snoring sound. As soon as they heard it, they understood who it was. It was the sound of the sex starved feminist Pokemon that slept in the arena. It was Snorlax. Snorlax was tied up for a reason. She always seemed to hate men and yet wanted to fuck them really hard. Dobby and Snorlax hated each other. I mean, of course they would hate each other because Dobby was a meninist and Snorlax was a feminist. But, their hatred went much beyond that. Rumors claimed that they both used to be weebos who were best friends until one day they fought over a waifu. One of them lost and that's how they became who they were now.

Snorlax snored even harder. Somehow, he'd broken his shackles and was now moving towards them. They couldn't escape or even move since they were both cumming at that point. Dobby could hear Snorlax murmur "All men are pigs!" and "Sexism is reserved for men" and also maybe "Rape culture is a pakistani conspiracy". He wasn't sure about the last one though.

To Dobby's astonishment, Snorlax had a latex suit the size of an elf in one of his hands and a whip with a dildo in the other hand. Dobby understood what Snorlax wanted. Dobby got even more scared than he was before.

Snorlax reached the two and picked Dobby up and said, "AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW" (which was basically like a yawn). Dobby gulped and began to sweat. He moved his head towards the sorting hat and made puppy eyes and mouthed "Dobby needs help Master".

In almost no time, Snorlax made Dobby wear a latex suit and tied him up to a barrel which was conveniently lying in the arena. He took his whip and hit Dobby with it. Seeing Dobby like that made the sorting hat sad, but for some reason, his erection hardened. Snorlax then glanced at the sorting hat and moved his neck and pointed it towards Dobby as if she were telling him to fuck the shit out of Dobby. The hat understood Snorlax perfectly. He then moved towards Dobby and shoved his penis down Dobby's mouth and started pushing it further in. He kept pushing it further in till Dobby started choking on it.

Meanwhile, Snorlax started removing her clothes. She was chubby but the hat still found her to be surprisingly sexy. She had big tits and a round and chubby ass. Seeing her like that, his erection hardened even more. His cock was at it's limits. It was as hard as hard could be. He then slowly removed his cock from Dobby's mouth. Dobby could finally breathe.

Snorlax came towards Dobby and then unzipped his suit so that his penis stuck out. The hat took his penis and started licking it. Both Snorlax and the hat started licking it and sucking it. Both of them could suck dick really well, but, the hat could deep throat it the most. He let the cock go in so deep that Dobby could feel the Hydrochloric acid in the hat's stomach.

After sucking his dick clean, they both stood up and the hat inserted Dobby's penis inside him. He pointed at Snorlax to move towards his tip. Then they started fucking each other. Snorlax had spread her pussy wide open so that she could accommodate the hat's huge penis. As the hat fucked Snorlax, it moved it hands towards Snorlax's boobs and started rubbing her nipples. He rubbed them so hard that they became rock solid and Snorlax felt that she may ejaculate from her nipples. After that, he started playing with her round and big tits. And moved his penis harder and harder.

As the hat did all of this, Dobby shoved his penis deeper and deeper inside the hat. Dobby didn't show it but he was actually enjoying all of it. He was secretly into BDSM banging shemales. He started moving faster and faster. He felt the pressure building up on the tip of his penis as he could hear Snorlax moan with joy (which still sounded like a yawn). And then, he came. He let out his warm, thick and juicy green semen deep inside the hat. Surprisingly, Dobby also bled from the tip of his dick. After all, Dobby had forgotten that it was that time of the month for him. He forgot that at this time of the month, he PMS'd from his cock. He knew he was missing something, but, as he bled, his orgasm took over and he came again, and this time, more deeper inside the hat.

As Dobby came inside the hat, the hat orgasmed twice, one with his penis and the other with his pussy. His pussy ejaculated his love juice all over Dobby's thick elf cock. Dobby's cock was covered with his cum. The hat also came inside Snorlax's white pussy. His dick was swollen from banging Snorlax so hard but he still liked it.

They all came together like members playing inside an orchestra. It was beautiful. Their moans sang a song more harmonious than anything Beethoven had ever written. All of them were covered with each other's bodily fluids. After that, all of them cleaned up and went to their rooms. Before leaving, they promised each other not to ever tell this to anyone ever. But, they also promised each other that they would do this again.

After they'd left the arena, the closet opened. Dumbledore, walked out from the closet along with Alastor Moody. They were both covered in a white fluid.

As Dumbledore walked out of the room, he mumbled to himself "10 points to Gryffindor"


End file.
